427th Hunger Games
by bribrirocks17
Summary: Skylias Ingenio has been reaped to go to The Hunger Games. She and Terrence Gullop represent District 5. Skylias gains a ally from the arena which helps her to survive, until her ally dissapears one morning. They announce 2 victors can win and it doesnt matter district. Skylias wishes Raven was with her. Will she survive? Or may the odds be never in her favor...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**THE 427th HUNGER GAMES**

_I do not own the "Hunger Games". Full credit to the author._

CHAPTER 1. First sight.

I felt the cool breeze of the air, slowly drift across my body. I opened my eyes to my older sister who was opening the window.

"Wake up Skylias, the reaping is today." My sister Jannoply stated. I unwillingly threw my legs off my bed and got up. My little sister Thamill, was still sound asleep on her bed next to mine. I poked her on the head lightly to wake her up.

"What Skylias? Its early you know." Thamill said

"Today is the reaping. Get up!" Jannoply and I said in harmony. I exited the room to wash my face. I splashed the ice cold water against my tanned forehead. I heard a knock as I took the towel from the rack. Then there was the tall, muscular, Chartio. He smiled at me as motioned me to come. Obediently, I stepped forward towards him as I unlocked the window. He opened it with his two large hands.

"Hey Skylias. Wanna hunt before the reaping, you know just in case we get picked." He bellowed. I rolled my eyes and I let out soft laugh.

"Sure Chartio, should I bring my knifes?" I chortled as I turned away shyly. I knew he was looking at me, unwillingly I looked back.

"I don't care, as long as you bring yourself." He smiled. I turned away and walked out. I ran back to my room and grabbed my Black V-neck Hunger Games shirt. I got this shirt from my older brother, Figino. He was in the Hunger Games 2 years ago. I watched in terror as the games started. I watched, crying, hyperventilating, and yelling. When it came down to the final two, Figino was so starved he ate poisonous berries, he died slowly. I managed to get his shirt from the computerized field and keep it.

I put on black glossy leggings and brushed my red curly hair. I obviously liked Chartio, but I'm too young, honestly I'm only 12. I walked toward my knife cabinet. I am the grocery bank for this family, I hunt for everybody. I started with bows and arrows and my aim wasn't that good. But when Jannoply put a knife in my hand I was killing like crazy. I took out 3 knifes and put them in my knife belt. I grabbed my black combat boots and ran back to the bathroom.

"Ok ready!" I said as I tied my laces. He held out his hand toward me. I looked shyly away, and then I took his hand. We hopped down to the meadow green grass. There is a forest behind my house, and District 5 is now "legal" to hunt animals. Chartio looked me with a crooked smile. He had his hand around my waist and pressing my side to his. I looked at him as I took a knife out of my belt.

"Are you ready to HUNT Chartio?" I said as I threatened him teasingly. I looked at his shirt with black stains all over it. District 5 isn't that rich but my great grandmother Fimberi won the 437th Hunger Games. She equally gave the prize money to our family; our mother got a great fraction. We have been well off, but we still hunt for our ill mother. Ever since Figino went into the Hunger Games, we believe we have been cursed. Every generation of the Ingenio's has to go the Hunger Games. So we practice hunting every now and then, hoping that we can break this curse.

I held onto my heart locket that Fimberi gave me before she passed. I was only 3, so I don't remember that tragic time.

"I'm ready Skylias." He shot a crooked smile at me again. I watched silently as he took out his sphere. I took a knife out of my belt, and started to hunt.

"Damn squirrel." I muttered as I took my knife out of the tree. I missed by an inch. Chartio put his hand on my shoulder as he said.

"Next time Skylias." I smiled and continued my hunt. Chartio wanted to go a different way so we agreed to meet up by the tree with the "Red X". Chartio spray-painted the tree so when we get lost we go right to it. After two very silent minutes, the leaves rustled. Under my instinct, I threw a knife at them. I sorted through the pile of green leaf that had me frightened. There was nothing there. I looked around as I yelled,

"Come out! I know someone is here!" A shadow appeared behind a tree in front of me. My knife stayed at my waist protectively. A tall figure appeared from behind the tree. I threw my knife at it, scared to death. My jaw dropped surprisingly.

"Hey! Watch it!" The boy said. I looked at the tree right next to him and there lies the knife. My face felt hot and I tried to distract myself.

"I am so sorry! It's just my reflexes. . ." I held my hand behind my head. The knife was gone. He had taken it out of the tree. The blonde, slender boy threw it my way. I felt threatened and I ducked.

"Two can play at this game." He laughed. A hummingbird sound came from the tree next to me. It was really the knife stabbing the tree next to me. I could tell he was good with knifes unlike Chartio, who despised them for no reason. He walked toward me

"I'm Terrence. You?" He smiled balmy. The sun was rising behind him. The air was becoming more humid. I wiped a smile across my face and ran off to my house.

CHAPTER 2. RAVEN

I bolted to my room which had my Green Laced dress. My clothes came off with ease and the dress fit perfectly. The color reminded me of Raven, my old friend. She had taken a train to District 5, from 11. Her dad was the Mayor and ordered her to learn more about the districts. I was at the train station that day because I had to get away from Jannoply. She was in one of her "Moods". I did remember a tall girl, all dressed in white coming off the train. Her kind words "Hello... I'm looking for district 5? Am I in the right district?" I showed her around my district. Our dreadful peacekeepers, who kept an eye on us. She told me how District 11 was much worse. How she would view executions from her bedroom window. How when, if you tried to stand up for your beliefs, you would be punished. She told me how she felt safe being the mayor's daughter, but also freighted. Say if the mayor made a horrible mistake, she was afraid for the sake of her dad. Also for herself and her family.

Thamill didn't like how we had an outsider in our home. It was only a one day visit, but I encouraged her to stay over. When night fell, I woke her up. "Raven, want to hunt? Night is the best time. All the animals are out." I could tell she had never hunted before. But I don't mind to teach her to hunt. She told me she knew how to use bows and arrows, so I grabbed a pair out of my weapon closet I kept hidden in my room. She also said she was good with a whip. I didn't have any sadly. I said we would get one soon. It took her a long time to adjust to hunting but by sunrise, she had it down. We joked around how we might be in The Hunger Games Together. After Figino went, I was scared_ I_ would go. It's all up to the reaping now. To decide my fate.

Before Raven left, I gave her a green beaded bracelet that engraved "TRUST" on beads. I had made when I was a little girl. When I liked doing crafts. Now that's all gone because of the dreadful society we live in. Instead, I hunt, day and night.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Reaping

I stared into the mirror, seeing Raven's place taking mine. The clock buzzed as I looked over. The reaping was in one hour. The brush I had gotten last year slipped into my hands as all the knots were straightened out. My hair curled up again, I didn't want to bother it so I reached out for the golden bangles. They cuffed around my wrist like a snake. The feathered earrings tickled my neck as they swiftly went into my ears. I looked at myself and smiled. My heart locket was still on me. I said a whisper to myself while holding it.

"Be brave, be strong, be a leader." The words were a ray of hope. I thought about Thamill going into the arena, knowing nothing. I hoped, if one of us got picked it would be me. I know the most about hunting. Jannoply knows nothing but picking out what to wear. I try to teach her, but she goes ranting on about how messy her hair is, and we end up going back to the house. The other day I was going to hunt and I brought Thamill with me. She missed a lot, but I figured she would get the hang of it until I realized that The Reaping was close.

Silently, I closed my bedroom door and knocked on the bathroom, knowing Thamill was there because I heard her singing. She opened up the door and gave me a glare.

"I'm trying to get ready, tell me quick!" I looked at her pink dress that had a simple black belt around it. The outfit made my lips curve into a smile. Her black combat boots showed a little bit of rebel in her. The fishtail braid that just stopped at her shoulder blades, told me Jannoply did her hair. I held a necklace clasped in my hands behind me secretive. I asked her to close her eyes as the necklace with a heart with angel wings was wrapped around her neck.

The hall ahead was just filled with a perfume scent. Jannoply. I looked at the door with "Jannoply" in sparkles had been filled with various perfume sprays. I knocked quietly as music blasted out of the room.

"What Skylias?! You Stalker!" She gave me a cold look. Why would I expect any less than that? I looked at her with a mocking grin and examined her outfit. A too over-the-top red dress. Her hair in a weird bow, but somehow pretty. Thamill came out and we exchanged glances. It was time.

We walked out the door and headed toward the square. I saw the guy from the woods walk up to his friends. I turned my face so he wouldn't see me. The walk was short. It flew by quicker than it should have. They were already starting that dumb speech how Panem was once North America. How it rose from the ashes. Blah! The girl with the pink hair reached her hand into the ball with my sisters' name in it. Etopha says the same thing every year in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? Ladies first!" I looked over to Thamill who looked terrified. Jannoply stood a couple rows before her, confident. It looks like she was saying "_I don't care if I get picked. I will surely win the games."_ My ears were wide open. Then my heart stopped.

"Skylias Ingenio!" Everyone stared at me. Jannoply gave me a nod as she ran to Thamill and covered her mouth. Thamill said "No, No!" as she was carried away. I walked through crowd of girls staring at me. The same questions came up in my mind repeatedly._ Why me? Why not those girls over there?_ _Why should I die!_ The peacekeepers hurried me up. A faint "I" came from the crowd. I twirled around hopefully. It was just Thamill trying to get out of Jannoply's grip. Surely Thamill would have volunteered. That would be a death sentence for her. I just might have chance at this. Might. Etopha Pikio holds up my hand as honor as a tribute. She reaches her hand into the bowl with the boy names. I would give anything if it was Chartio.

"Terrence Gullop!" It was the boy from the woods. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked up confidently. Etopha raised his hand then grabbed for mine again. She said the phrase that is a totally lie.

"May the odds be ever in your favor" We entered the Justice Building. I was waiting patiently from Thamill and Jannoply to come." Terrence looked at me with his balmy smile as he said,

"So you are Skylias? Huh? I think we should be allies in the arena." Yeah we _are_ both from the same district. I went to a different room then him. After waiting a breathless minute, the door opened wide. There stood Thamill and Jannoply. I hugged them both. Thamill shot Jannoply a cold look. Jannoply prevented her from killing herself, she should be grateful. Jannoply stepped forward and pushed her little sister behind.

"Be brave, be strong, be a leader" She whispered into my cold ear. How did she know? Maybe when our great grandmother died, she was listening. My grandmother gave me the locket as she said her final words, _be brave, be strong, be a leader. _I held a grip onto the locket.

Thamill stepped forward; I brushed back her soft blond curls. Like her dads. I remember our dad; blonde wavy hair. His blue sparkling eyes, too pretty to even forget. He was the grocery bank before me. I was only ]seven years old when he first took me too the woods to hunt. We took Jannoply with us, and eventually she gave in and quit. I didn't, I loved it. The thrill of taking a bird down with a knife then skinning and gutting it was just appealing to me. It was too for my father, until he got killed for getting caught early in the morning. He had two rabbits when he was going back to our house and ran into a fellow peacekeeper. Ever since, I swore _never_ to talk or even acknowledge them. They _killed _my father when he was just trying to feed my family. When Fimberi won, she ordered to have hunting legal. She gave good reason too. _Kids are starving! All because of you! You want to have Panem to live? Then let hunting be legal Districts 1-5. Then make your way of having a decent country or whatever you call this AREA of yours. Do one to five districts every year. You can kill the people who hunt to trade illegally. Just not to the people who are trying to live in this scrap land of yours._ I lived up to those words; they were an assessment for school. We each had to recite the words and say what they meant to us. Those words were directed to president Mea, the first girl president in a lot of years agreed. She lived up to that crucial President Snow, but she would be nice to victors.

"Learn to hunt, Ok? Jannoply _will _show you how." I stated firmly as glanced a grim look at my older selfish sister. I looked down to the precious little girl hugging me, crying because I probably won't make it back. I pat her head in silence as peace keepers open the door and drag them out. I kiss Thamill and hug Jannoply as they are forced out of my room. Next a peacekeeper walks in. He lays his eyes on me. Defensively, I stated, maybe yelled.

"What makes _you _think I will ever talk to a peacekeeper?" He laughs and hands me a small tablet with my mom's face on it. I stare at it open-wided as the message plays. It was short, just a simple "I love you, good luck" stuff, until she said that message to me. _Be brave, be strong, be a leader. _The message stopped. My eyes flooded with tears as I yelled at the peacekeeper to leave. Obediently, he did without any obligation. The body swelled up all the images of the arenas I have seen before. All of them, terrifying with their own personal threats.

Etopha came into the room with an astonished look on her face, like she has just been burned by flames.

"Dear! Oh dear! Terrence! Help her! I don't to do. She's crying, probably scared!" I didn't listen to the rest of her side conversation with Terrence. Etopha was right. I am scared. Who wouldn't be? I felt footsteps at my head. Terrence was right at my face and smiled to cheer me up.

"Skylias, I'll keep you safe, I promise. As long as I live, you stay alive." The calm voice of him soothed my feelings .


	3. Chapter 4

(RAVEN P.O.V.) Chapter 4.

A tug was forced on my hair. My sister, Mavis, was French braiding my brown soft hair. She is about the same age, and we get along well. We both despise our little brothers Jay and Eagle who always play with our bows and arrows. My family is relatively rich. Our father is the mayor of District 11. Another tug was inflicted.

"Hey! Now you're doing that on purpose Mavis! I said as I reached back to her hand and poked it. Her hands came off my hair. It was a tight French Braid with a green bow at the bottom. I wrapped my arms around Mavis and snuck in on my brother. What do you know? There's Eagle playing with my bows and arrows. I grabbed them from him and pinched his cheeks. Hard. He started to tear up but my hand started to lightly tickle his feet. He is lucky enough not to be in the reaping. Only seven, he has 5 more years to be free. Unlike Phoenix, Mavis, and me. Coral, Eagle, Jay are still free from the Hunger Games that recreated when Katniss Everdeen died.

Phoenix peeked in and pulled me out. She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. What's wrong? I thought. She told me how our step-mom entered my name in 27 times for the reaping. I fell to my knees and asked Phoenix to volunteer for me if I get picked .We don't even need Tesserae. She nodded. I suddenly felt in a safe haven but kept my head down. She took my hands and we went for a walk. I passed all the houses with children that might go to the Hunger Games instead of me. I can see 24 tributes heading face-to-face and only 2 from our district with little chance to survive. We have about 12 victors from the past 100 years. District 2 has the most winners, I don't know the numbers but they train for Hunger Games. It's like it's a privilege to them.

We walked back to our house to get ready for the reaping. This would be my first reaping ever because I turned 12 in February. I ran into my room where my light silk green dress lies. It felt like blankets, oh, how soft it was. My hair was already braided. I thought if I was in the arena, what weapons I would get. Definitely bows and arrows, or a whip to kill. Maybe if Skylias was there she could lend me her knifes. Yeah right. We would never be in the same hunger games together. I slipped on some boots and headed to the training alley.

Coral was at training alley in our home. It's like small area with weapons. Just in case a rabid animal or mutts try to sweep in on our farms. I grabbed a whip of the table, and nodded to coral to start the training. A fake mutt came down from the ceiling. I slung my arm forward and I broke the Styrofoam in half. Then a two headed mutt came out. It had the eyes of Skylias. My best friend from District 5. It was meant to be my weakness. I could stand and whipped the head off. Next, a bird-like mutt, with Jay's eyes came down. It was hard, but in 2 whips the mutt was finished. The time was ticking away before the reaping so I left to training alley to Coral.

I walked with Mavis outside our home, where the Hunger Games are led by our dad and District 11's escort; Tnaishia Denali. After all the interactions with the peacekeepers and the story about Panem, they were picking the tributes. I thought about my step-mother, posing as me and signing up for Tesserae 27 times. Maybe she won't pick me. If Tnaishia does, Phoenix will volunteer for me. I looked for Phoenix, and she was gone. I heard a bloodcurdling scream. No. Not Phoenix. It was too late because they already had drawn a girl tribute.

"Raven Black," Tnaishia said without even a smile. She never had emotion; she wasn't like the other capitol escorts. She hated the president for re-inventing the games. I walked up to my house. "Looks like it's the mayor's daughter this year." She looked over to my dad. Together, we locked eyes on him. It was boy tribute time.

"Slender Dimode" He was in my class last year, he was my crush. I blushed slightly as he came up. His shocking smile stunned me as it did last year.

I walked inside my own house. I saw my dad's office and other things that I know about. The peacekeepers gently lead me to room where I would say my goodbyes. My whole family showed up, but Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Train Ride.

Terrence was talking to Etopha at the train station. Our mentor, Maddox, was sitting around on the bench, gradually giving me looks until he spoke up.

"Going to the games, very young, I tell you to find what is inside of you. What can you become of? A weakling? Or a threat?" I thought about the words for a long time. What can I become of? A Career. Ingenio. Yes. I'll become my grandmother. I'll take her place and win the Hunger Games all over again.

"What did Fimberi do to win the Hunger Games?" I asked Maddox. He told me that she was very young, almost my age went she got reaped. She had 2 allies in the arena; her district partner and a girl from District 11, about her age. That made me think about Raven, the girl from 11. Fimberi lost her District partner to the careers and her ally in combat with a District 7 tribute. She fought by herself for the final eight, and killed all of the careers. Her ally from 11 actually didn't die; District 7 tortured her for information about Fimberi. Fimberi was the greatest target, with a score of 11 in the tribute trials; everyone wanted her out of their way. Especially a District 9 tribute; who tricked her into being allies in the arena. Fimberi was smart enough to slit her throat after she killed her District 11 ally. After that, Fimberi won.

The train arrived, finally. Etopha helped us to our blocks. I settled in my bed, thinking about what lies ahead for the arena. Terrence came in and sat down next to me.

"Maddox told me to tell you, don't go to the Cornucopia first. Grab a backpack, maybe find a weapon and leave to the woods." I nodded. Terrence held my hand and led me to a wide dinner table, with our prep teams, Etopha, and my stylist, Aurelia Galloway sat. Our prep teams were wearing the same outfit but different colors. One wearing a red belt, another wearing yellow and so forth. We ate a full meal, with fruit, pies, turkey and corn. Like Thanksgiving all over again, with the happy smiles and exchanging conversations and looks. I sat in an empty seat between Aurelia and Maddox.

"Oh dear Skylias, your clothes," Aurelia said. I looked down to my reaping dress. I guess this isn't "Capitol" material. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black dress with poufy shoulders and a pink belt. Her hair, or should I say wig, was the exact same color as her belt. It was in a long braid down her back. I saw a tiny piece of blonde slip out her wig. She tucked it back in and showed me to her block.

My hair was brushed and straightened until it was pin straight. My hair was almost never straight. Until last year for a dance at school, it was outside sine my school wasn't big. I went with Chartio when we didn't know the actual definition of love.

I realized that the designers aren't supposed to be on the train. I asked her why; she said the president wanted the designers with them on the train ride so they can have "Capitol" attire when they arrive in the Capitol. President Mea and her stupid fashion rules. She is obsessed with fashion more than the districts, that's why most of them are poor.

I am dressed in a green outfit with no straps and the hemline barely makes it to my knees. It's relatively slim in the upper region put with swirls of fabric and the end. My high heels are open toe and give a gloss of black shine across the shoe. I walk back in the room with Terrence and Maddox looking at me in awe. I give Terrence a slight slap on the face.

"Stop!" I smile. I think I'm flirting. Which an odd thing because I rarely do it. Only when I am with Chartio; sometimes. Maddox winks at me and I shake my head. No way would I ever think of even suggesting Terrence as a crush, or anything above friend level.

We eat all a fancy dinner when I noticed the tress whipping by like green lights. We had a plate of rolls out when I went to the window and threw one out. It disappeared at the speed of light.

"Goodness Skylias! Where are your manners?" Etopha called. She motioned me back to the table. The highland grasses told me we were in District 9. Grain fields filled the windows. I thought of the tributes who have won the Hunger Games from this district. Not many, but I remember one when I was 8. Her name was Julice. She is 21 now and is District 9's Mentor. She is the only one from 9 that survived. She probably wouldn't have if we had Quarter Quells.

After dinner, I sat in my bad thinking about my future death sentence. My heart sank when I thought of Thamill starving. I receive a tape of the reapings because we forgot to watch them at dinner. A district one tribute looked like me but only six years older. A district 9 tribute with blonde locks flowing from her tanned forehead looked cunning and a bit dangerous, considering she was from 9, I wasn't worried. My heart really sank when I saw Raven get picked from the girls bowl in district 11.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. (RAVEN P.O.V.)

"Melody, I'm scared!" I cried to my mentor. Slender didn't seem scared at all. Was he "so" confident that he was going to win? Melody, a slender young woman, with pin straight, jet black hair, was hugging me tight. Slender annoyed me. He was in my school, and sometimes we would come to my class just to say "Hi" to his old 7th Grade teachers. I had a major crush on him and I would always blush when he came into our room. He is either 16 or 17. He said we were in the same class last year because he always in my room saying "Hi" to our teacher. I think they might be going out. When i think about it, I shudder, my crush dating my teacher.

"Raven shut up! I am done hearing your "I am scared"! How about you be a contestant and try to atleast be brave enough to sit up straight!" Slender scowled. I heard a big "whiz" and Slender's cry of pain. I stood up straight mocking about what he said. There was a red hand print on Slender's cheek. Did Melody slap him? Now Slender wouldn't even look at us. Melody held me tighter and I brushed her away. Maybe Slender was right. I should at least hold what little pride I had left. I brushed my hair with my fingers and I close my eyes slightly to give myself a tough look.

We were in the train to the capitol getting ready for dinner. We recieved a tape of the reapings. "Oh, who else is going to have me on their list of kills" I thought as I shook my head. A boy from District 2, muscular, brown hair, volunteered. He looked either 18 or 17. Great, what chances do I have againist a 18 year old.

"No! No! This can't be!" I cried. Slender put his arm around my shoulder. Skylias was chosen for District 5. Her curly locks gave it away, and also they said "Skylias". I stood up striaght and watched the rest. The girl from district 6, with light brown hair, looked like she hasn't eaten in months. Her hair was all tangled and she looked young; 13 maybe. Well I might win againist her. The boy from District 12, looked snotty. Like a rich boy, he had a red tux on with a bow tie. His face got all puffy when he was chosen. His blonde hair was so light you could barley see it. Me and Slender made fun of his name "Armoni". What kind of boy has that name. After we turned the reapings off, dinner was ready

"Raven! Your stylist would like to see you in her room." Tnaishia said. My stylist? Aern't you supposed to meet your stylist at the capitol. Guess the rules have changed. I walked to my stylists room. The door said "Stylist 11 Joyce." I knocked on the door and Joyce had a big smile on her face. She pulled me right in and showed me a pink dress. Ugh. I hate pink. I like Green the best. The dress was a one shoulder ruffly dress. It really was ticking me off how it was pink. My hair was braided into a mermaid braid. I was so pretty, I have been pretty before. But this was, wow. She handed me glasses. Not sunglasses, reading glasses. I always needed these my step-mom would always say that they would just be a burden, and I would lose them.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled. We walked out of the room to the dining room. Slender was in a tux with a pink bow-tie. He didn't seem so happy about it either. I fixed my glasses and sat down between Slender and Tnaishia. He smiled when he saw my glasses, I guess these are a boy magnet.

Our dinner was delightful, but my food baby was huge. I went to my box car and slipped into the shower. I took out my mermaid braid from my hair. My hair was not soft and smooth like other girls. It was always frizzy. I looked at the conditioner. It was the fancy capitol kind. My hair soaked up the lather and soon my hair was flat. It has never been this flat before. I went through my drawers and just put on a tank top and some shorts. The summer air was hot in District 11. But soon we would be out and into a new colder, or maybe warmer district. Like District 6. Oh how warm it is in 6. Or so I have heard. The night was silent. I thought about how there is 24 tributes. How the chances are slim for me to win. I curled up next to my pillow, thinking it was my little brother, Jay.

"We'll be alright, no one can hurt us now" I whispered. I hugged the pillow tight and let my eye lids flutter shut.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I woke myself from the nightmare. My whole family was in the Hunger Games. My step mom was about to stab a knife through Jay's heart. All my other siblings were dead. I threw myself in front of Jay and the Knife was just about to puncture me when I woke up. I held my pillow.

"Please be dream, Please be a dream, Just let me go back to my old bedroom." I cried. I remember what Slender said. I stood up straight, got out of bed and grabbed my brush. My hair was still soft from last night. The sun was shining bright through my boxcar so my black hair would glisten. We were in the capitol area. The mountains that were once here have become a silver playground for residents of the capitol. Ugh, next would be all the lime green wigs and purple lipstick. Welcome to the capitol Raven.


End file.
